Manners
by AmberKyep
Summary: Just a goofy thing I cooked up. It's a greg and Sara story.


AN: Yay, I'm starting to write again. I'll bet some people are happy. I've been absent for so long, so much stuff going on. I am in that 2 week calm at school, caught between the end of one show and the beginning of another, so I'm talking full advantage of that. This is just a goofy one shot about Sara and Greg. So yeah, hope you like it.

* * *

"Always say please," Greg said after a few moments of silence.

"And thank you," Sara added, almost scolding him.

"And thank you," Greg muttered sadly.

"No elbows on the table," Sara continued speaking to Greg like a mother speaks to a very young child.

"And don't put the salt in the coffee," Greg stated eagerly.

"What," Sara asked confused.

"Well," Greg said, quite enjoying having something over on Sara. He settled back into the break room couch and held his own cup of coffee as an example. "You don't put salt in coffee," he mimed pouring something into his cup. "Because if you drink it, it'll make you throw up. Salt and coffee don't go good together."

"Why would anybody ever dream of putting salt in their coffee in the first place," Sara asked, slightly amused by all this.

"Well..." Greg said, a wicked grin on his face.

"Uh...don't answer that. I don't want to know," Sara said cutting him off, Greg made his pouty face that could rival that of a two year old's.

"Okay," Sara continued, looking away from Greg. "Please continue."

"Um..." Greg said, scrunching his face up in a look of concentration. "Look both ways before you cross the streets."

"That's not really good manners Greg," Sara pointed out.

"But it's safety stuff," Greg protested.

"So," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"You said manners and safety. _And safety_, Sara. You said it, not me," Greg said, poking Sara in her ribs.

"What are you poking me for," Sara said as she swatted his hands away. But she had a small smile on her face.

"I'm making a point," Greg stated. Then he got another wicked grin on his face. "Sara," he said softly.

"What," Sara asked, trying hard not to smile. She was sure that would be good in this case.

"Are you ticklish," Greg asked her in a low voice.

"No," Sara said, a little to loudly and a little to quickly to be believable. Greg's grin widened.

"You are aren't you," he said happily.

"No," Sara repeated, shaking her head.

"You're lying Sara," Greg accused. "Lying."

"I'm not lying," Sara insisted, despite the fact she was lying.

"Yes you are," Greg said again. "Every time you lie, God kills a puppy Sara," Greg said. He started to poke her again. Seeing as they were both on the break room couch, Sara didn't have anywhere to go. She started squirming and put her almost empty cup of coffee down before the rest spilled.

"I beg of you Sara," Greg said, now poking her with both hands. Sara bit her lips but some giggles managed to escape. "Think of the puppies. You don't want all the puppies to die Sara," Greg said.

Sara couldn't hold it back anymore. She started giggling uncontrollably and Greg continued to go on about the poor puppies and not to lie and isn't that good manners too.

When she finally stopped giggling long enough to breath properly, Greg had stopped talking. He was just looking at her, not really staring, but just...considering.

"What," Sara questioned. Greg shrugged slightly.

"You should smile more often," Greg said simply.

"Why," Sara asked. She didn't really mean to say anything, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Because you have a nice smile, and you don't smile enough anyway," Greg told her.

"Thanks, Greg," Sara said slowly, because she felt it was the only response she could give.

"Lying Sara," Greg exclaimed suddenly.

"What," Sara asked bewildered.

"Not Lying is good manners," Greg said. Sara rolled his eyes. Sometimes it amazed her how Greg could go from normal to serious to back to normal in a short space of time. And there he was, right back to being the normal goofy, crazy Greg. For any other person using the words normal and crazy in the same sentence would be like an oxymoron. But for Greg, normal was crazy.

"You're right," Sara admitted.

"And it's a safety thing," Greg insisted.

"Yeah, how's that?"

"It's a safety thing for the puppies," Greg insisted, saying it like he was amazed she had forgotten about the puppies.

"You're unbelievable sometimes you know that," Sara said.

"If I'm so unbelievable how can you be sure I'm actually here huh? Maybe I'm a figment of your imagination."

Sara rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Yeah, I can really imagine that. Tell me that's not real," she said with a grin.


End file.
